Sue
Name: Sue Zahakis, ~Cools-the-Flames~ (from Keir), "Cash" (from Dagny) *'Former Names': ~Stands-Between~, ~Deer-in-the-Headlights~, ~Fights-Like-Prey~, Ioseph Zahakis *'Gender': Male *'Breed': Metis *'Auspice': Philodox *'Tribe': Black Furies *'Rank': Cliath *'Date of Birth': October 2003 *'Packs': **'Present: 'Winging It. **'Past:' Hat Trick (temporary Triune Goddess) pack for the retaking of the Caern *'Positions': None Misc *'Creation Date': 3 April, 2012 *'Creation Rank': Cliath *'Departure Date': April/May 2014 * Return Date: 6 January, 2015 *'Departure Date': Winter 2015 *'Logs': Here Notes: Sue arrived in St. Claire in April of 2012. He had a rough first year, made rougher by relations with many of his tribemates, culminating in the Soothe the Scars rite being run by Zeke, and the start of the end of a rough uphill climb to having his wits about him and no longer being triggered by the present back to his past. By the end of 2012, Sue had largely reconciled with April. In 2013, Sue continued with his various duties around the Sept, and it also saw him making several trips back to Golden Gate in San Francisco and seemingly reconciling with his foster mother, to the benefit of his mental health and happiness. Despite accusations that were made by one of his tribemates regarding his actions, Sue maintained his innocence. After Moros more-or-less vandalised Sue's belongings in the Furyhaus basement, Sue also went so far as to seek out his tribemate's packmate, the Get of Fenris Norman, who also pronounced him innocent of any wrongdoing at least in Norman's eyes, but whatever tenuous relationship there had been between the two Fury metis was quite permanently damaged by the entire affair and there was hostility between them ever since. The Black Fury metis now lives at a cabin owned by Tim Bakshi's kin in the Scarred Forest, although the Strider is more often out of town than not; Sue has been slowly but steadily continuing to work on restoring the cabin in Tim's absence. Sue also goes by Edgewood and other Garou locations frequently and spends a good portion of his time that he does not spend in the city, on the Bawn, learning the Bawn and patrolling it in lupus. 2014 saw the finalisation and formation of a pack that had been more or less in the works for the greater part of a year. Topsy, Reggie, Kevin, Maddie, and Sue went on a Totem Quest and formed a pack under Swan, a spirit named Down-Neck, cementing their ties as a pack; and Sue has seemed consistently happier and more settled for it, although he was far from unstable even before the formation of the pack. In late April/early May of 2014, Sue disappeared into the Umbra. What was less than three weeks spent lost in the Umbra for him was more than seven months for the rest of the Sept, as he learned on his return in January of 2015. Nonetheless, the metis seems determined for things to get back to as 'normal' as possible. And in late 2015, Sue seems to have left once again. The cabin has been empty, his motorcycle has been nowhere to be seen, and he's been by and large out of contact. Maybe the Strider heritage and wanderlust kicked in. Gifts : L1: Create Element, Resist Pain, Scent of the True Form, Sense Wyrm, Truth of Gaia, Rites : L0: '''Feed the Earth, Tobacco's Calm, Sand in Shoes, Swarm Song : '''L1: Rite of Cleansing, Rite of Contrition, Rite of the Questing Stone, Rite of Quiet Concord, Rite of Talisman Dedication : L2: Rite of Passage Category:Black Furies Category:Philodox Category:Metis Category:Past PCs